Flattered or Offended?
by Carryyouhometonight
Summary: -Aren't you so incredibly charming?".   -"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or offended by that statement"  One-shot.


**Yes, I dare to write another story. **

**Same as before, if you see a mistake please let me know and also tell me how I should correct it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this characters, Glee does. **

* * *

><p>Keeping control of her anger was one of the most difficult and stressful things for Santana. Yes, she had been working on that lately with all that techniques the psychologist suggest. And Yes, so far, it had been working just fine.<p>

But even the most serene and patient person in the world has a limit. Some can reach that limit in days, hours or even minutes, but for Santana it only took the second that Finn Hudson put his enormous, sweaty hand in HER girlfriend's thigh. That was when she lost it.

All day, all fucking day, she had to stand the stupid troll flirting not so discreetly with Rachel.

It all started with he leaning awkwardly next to Rachel's locker while she gathered her books for the day, then that stupid rose on her desk in calculus, later came the chocolate on her tray of food during lunch.

The only thing that kept her from rip his head off was Rachel comforting her and telling her that it was ok and that she was completely over him. That she had nothing to worry about.

And now this.

How could she not worry and get angry when he was leaning to her and whispering words instead of talking? How could she keep her cool when he had all his disgusting hands on her girl? And why Rachel wasn't telling him to back off?

Santana was sure that the ridiculously giant boy was thinking that he could have Rachel whenever and wherever he wanted. No matter that she and Santana had gone public months ago and that she always made sure to show off her amazing relationship with the petite brunette. The often kisses while Rachel fed Santana during lunch, the holding hands on the hallways while Santana walked her to her classes and the cuddling in the back seats of the choir room on glee. Those were clear messages that they were in love and that they don't care what Mckinley had to say about it. A clear message that Hudson seemed to not get.

It was infuriating. So yeah, Santana was mad as hell.

"Hey Potato head, why don't you back off of MY girlfriend and go see a nutritionist to fix your weight problem, because I swear that is already damaging your poor excuse of a brain and you're being more slow, and dumb, and stupid than ever."

Everyone in Glee stopped doing whatever they were doing and looked perplexed at the latina standing in the doorframe.

Rachel had her eyes wide open and her lips pursed forming a perfect circle. "Sant-". She started talking but..

"What the hell is your problem, Santana?". Finn was feeling super embarrassed. His cheeks were red as a tomato and his back was rigid against the back of the chair. But no matter how ashamed he was feeling he wasn't going to let Santana humiliate him like that.

"Why don't YOU go with your shrink and ask for a refund because it's obvious that she is not doing a good job with your anger issues. And here I was thinking that you were a bitch for being a closeted lesbian but look at you. You're parading around the whole school with the gay flag and still being the same fucking bitch as always."

Every single person in the choir room gasped. Nobody expected that.

Not even Finn expected that. He didn't know where all those words came from. He was as surprised about his outburst as any other person. "Santana, I'm sorry I di-".

All apologies were mute by the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Rachel had risen from her chair and acting by pure impulse she had slapped Finn right in the face.

"Don't you dare to talk to her like that ever again. In fact don't even think in talking to her or me for the rest of your miserably life. You are a ruthless, vile, shameless person. What happened to you, Finn? When did you became so immoral and inhuman to the point of not caring about other person's feelings?".

Her hands were against her sides making tiny fists. Digging her nails in her skin.

Finn was holding his cheek not fully recovered emotionally nor physically about being slapped by his ex-girlfriend. "Rach, she started it. We were just talking when she came in here insulting me. Besides, she stole you from me. She took you away from ME. She deserves it all".

"Ok, let's get things straight here. First of all do not call her 'Rach', Finessa. That's my nickname for her. Second I yelled at you because you've been all over her all-day. Why your nut sized brain can't process that WE are girlfriends, that we love each other and that she is over you since months ago?". Santana had found her ability to speak after all the badassery her girlfriend had showed.

"This is the last time I warn you. Back off Finn Hudson". With that she took Rachel's hand and stormed out of the choir room to the parking lot with her petite brunette in tow.

Almost getting to her car, she turned around abruptly and pulled Rachel by the waist bringing their foreheads together. Both pairs of chocolate eyes automatically locked.

"Thank you, baby. Thank you for defending me back there. And I'm sorry you have hit him. I know that, right now, you're feeling very guilty for using violence. But Rach, that is the most flattering thing someone has ever done to me". She placed a kiss to the smaller brunette's nose.

"He is so mean, San. I thought... I thought that he was changing you know, that he was accepting our relationship and the he wanted to be my friend again. That we were going to be like before. That's why I didn't turn him down when he started doing all those things today. And I'm sorry, baby if I hurt you by letting him being that close to me". She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to keep her tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"No, no Rachel. No crying. Nobody's hurt. We are fine. And Finnept will always be an asshole". She smiled lovingly at her. " So what do you say about forgetting all of this and going to my place to watch whatever movie you want?". She pressed their lips in a sweet and tender kiss.

"Sounds good".

"I love you, tiny".

"And I love you, Santana".

* * *

><p>Big rain droplets were slamming the glass of the several windows in the Lopez house.<p>

The two girls were huddled on the couch. Santana had her back resting against the armrest with Rachel settled between her legs, her head comfortably lying on the other girl's chest. Chicago playing on the tv in front of them.

Santana tightened her hold in the petite brunette's waist and buried her nose in her hair, inhaling deeply Rachel's scent.

"Mmm. I wish I could bottle up your scent so I can have it for whenever you're not with me". She purred in Rachel's ear.

A smile formed unconsciously on the diva's lips. "Aren't you so incredibly charming?".

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or offended by that statement".

Rachel giggled and turned around her body in the latina's embrace so now she was facing her girlfriend, she sneaked her hands between Santana's arms and gripped the armrest behind her to use it as a support for her upper body. Her face a couple inches above Santana's.

"You should be definitely flattered". And with that she closed the gap between them taking the taller brunette's lips in her own.

The moment their lips connected, Santana's mind got drunk in pure Rachel Berry essence. No matter how badass she thought she was, when the sweet lips of her girlfriend were on her mouth, or her neck or any other part of her body she lost herself in the other woman and she became a hopeless romantic.

With a tight grip on the diva's waist, Santana lifted her a little and sat her down on her thighs. Getting both of them in a most comfortable position.

"I fucking love you're this tiny, babe". She attached her lips to the petite brunette's neck and started sucking.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't like me if I were overweight?". Rachel asked already a little breathless by Santana's lips and tongue on her skin.

Santana stopped her ministrations and looked at Rachel incredulously.

"How the fuck did you get that from what I said?".

Rachel pouted and whined for the sudden lack of Santana's mouth and being known for her patience problem she pushed the taller brunette to her neck, throwing her head back encouraging her to continue sucking, and licking and biting like she was a minute ago.

Santana released a throaty laugh and started talking between kisses or bites or licks or whatever her mouth was doing to Rachel's skin.

"All I was trying to say is that no matter the way you look like, I'm so fucking sure you would find your way to my heart anyways. I mean, look at that schnoz and you still have me in every possible manner".

Rachel's heart swirled blissfully in her chest and she couldn't stop her lips from smiling.

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or offended by that statement".

"Mmhm... Definitely offended. Now I think we have exceeded the talking limit for the day. So I'd say less talking and more kissing".

Santana draw her in by the neck and crashed their lips passionately. First just sliding them against each other's until Rachel's mouth sucked her bottom lip and Santana moaned in appreciation.

Their kissing quickly became more heated and urgent. Pantings, moans, some grunts and wet noises echoing in the room joining in to the acoustic of the rain and the movie still playing on the T.V.

The eagerness of feeling more of the other transforming into a necessity.

Santana took the hem of the petite brunette's shirt and pulled it over her head. She tossed it to the floor and reached her hands around the diva's body to take off also the bra leaving her torso naked.

Rachel ground her hips on Santana's lap while the latina dragged her lips from her neck to the valley between her breasts.

"You drive me totally crazy. Is insane the way you turn me on". Santana whispered against tanned skin.

Using the tips of her fingers, she stroked downwards Rachel's back, curving her touch in her hip bones and then going upwards again to hold the other girl by the waist.

Pulling her more to bring their bodies impossibly closer the latina's mouth latched into one of Rachel's hard nipples.

Rachel exhale trough her nose and released a particularly loud moan. Her breathe ragged. She was on fire, the latina knew her body so well, and she always touched her like she was worshipping her, she always made her feel like Rachel could only fulfill Santana's desires and needs. Santana always made her love like she couldn't get enough of her.

Thinking about this, Rachel's body arched against the taller brunette's hands, her long chocolate hair flowing down her back contrasting with tanned skin.

Santana's mouth switched to the other breast and one hand traveled down and under Rachel's skirt. Two long fingers teasing and taunting her above her underwear.

"Oh my God, Santana". Rachel gasped feeling the sudden intrusion between her legs.

Not wanting to waste any more time the latina slipped her fingers inside Rachel's panties and put pressure in the bundle of nerves she found there. Warm wetness enveloping her hand.

"Fuck" Rachel cursed and Santana smirked. Her fingers now moving up and down spreading the warm wetness in the diva's core. Her thumb came into play making slow circles around Rachel's point of pleasure.

The tiny brunette bucked up and spread her legs wider. Her knees already shaking for supporting her weight while her girlfriend was making those amazing things with her fingers.

Without a previous warning and taking Rachel by surprise, Santana thrusted two fingers inside of her.

The petite brunette's head lurched forward and sunk her teeth on the latina's shoulder muffling her scream.

"Your are so fucking tight". Santana purred, her wrist burning for the awkward position of her arm but creating a constant rythym nonetheless.

"Kiss me, baby". Rachel demanded in a breathy hushed tone.

"Always". Their mouths meeting in an intense kiss, Santana's hand increasing the tempo of her thrusting gradually, building Rachel's orgasm.

The petite brunette's hips hoisting up and meeting down her girlfriend's fingers. Not able to keep up with the kiss anymore, Rachel tugged Santana's bottom lip with her teeth and bite forcefully at it as she staggered dangerously over the edge.

Moaning and huffing uncontrollably Rachel conveyed all his overwhelming emotions in sinking deeper her teeth in Santana's full bottom lip until her orgasm finally crashed over her drowning her in a pool of bliss and uncontainable pleasure.

Her body arched again as she jerked back so powerfully that if Santana's arm wouldn't have reached out to hold her she would have fallen to the floor.

Once Rachel had came down from her high, Santana pulled out her hand from the diva's underwear and kissed her sweetly.

The petite brunette smiled in the kiss and then she abruptly broke it when she tasted blood.

"Oh my God". She gasped when she saw the small gash on her girlfriend's lip. "Santana, I'm sorry I got a little carried away. I'm so sorry, babe".

Now that Rachel had mentioned it Santana started feeling the burning in her lip. "It's ok Rach, it don't hurts very much. Besides I think it's kinda hot". She reached out for a kleenex on the small table beside the couch but Rachel grabbed her hand stopping her from doing so.

"Oh yeah?. Then let me take care of this". She licked her lips and took Santana's swollen lip between her own, sucking it clean slowly and carefully.

The iron taste not even bothering her.

Neither of them sure who started it this time, they were kissing again and with half of Santana's shirt off when the front door opened.

Rachel jumped off Santana and quickly looked for her discarded shirt throwing it on as soon as she found it.

Just when the hem of the shirt was reaching her belly, Santana's older brother, Alejandro, turned the corner and came into the living room.

"What's up, lad-". He stopped all of a sudden, his gaze on something on the floor and a playful smirk adorning his face.

Rachel followed his line of sight and embarrassed to dead she found the object that had caught Alejandro's attention.

There, a few inches of his right foot was her black laced bra. She felt her cheeks flushing and her ears burning. Hopeless her eyes searched her girlfriend for help.

Surprisingly and unfortunately she was also blushing.

Alejandro's deep throaty laugh resonated all across the room.

"I can't believe you both. You have sex like you were two fucking nymphomaniac rabbits".

Rachel gazed at Santana again a small smile forming in her lips finally finding the humor in being caught.

Santana reached for the tv controller on the coffee table and turned off the plasma screen. Her smile getting bigger each passing second.

"Yeah, well. We're not sure if we should be flattered or offended by that statement".


End file.
